


Eyes wide...shut

by Webtrinsic



Series: Excursions with Uncle Clint [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Eye exams, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Helpful Clint Barton, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Senses, Temporary Blindness, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: The team gets curious as to what Peter's senses can really do, needless to say, the result wasn't one they'd been expecting. At least Uncle Clint is there to help!(I need editors, so hit me up!)





	Eyes wide...shut

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER I TRIED USING MYSELF AND AN ONLINE EDITOR SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MISTAKES BUT I HAVE LEGIT SO MUCH CONTENT READY JUST WAITING FOR EDITS AND I WANTED TO GIVE Y'ALL SOMETHING

When Peter’s senses became a topic of discussion, the teen inwardly curled in on himself. His powers were a sensitive subject when it came to how much they could do. Peter didn’t want to admit once he realized how easily his powers could be used against him he’d become afraid of what others would do if they realized that too. Bruce, Tony and the other’s didn’t seem to notice his anticipation when Vision expressed, “I’m sure Peter’s senses far exceed what is considered to be normal,” Peter’s had enough sensory overloads to back him on the statement and scooted closer to his mentor in hopes that he’d notice his discomfort.

Sadly Tony didn’t notice his proteges discomfort, his mind still whirring in wonder of what new protocols he could add to the boy’s suit if he knew how his senses truly affected him. He remembered the first time he met Peter and asked how could he see in those bug-like goggles, only for Peter to insist they helped limit his input.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t check these things,” Bruce spoke, the scientist ever so curious. Tony agreed, the other’s seemed interested as well. None of them seeming to notice the teen’s dismay and Peter silently prayed for Rhodey to suddenly appear and notice his hesitance. Rhodey had always been pretty perceptive of him, of course Tony normally was too but once he was in his head there was no helping it.

It seemed the general consensus was it’d be best to test his senses for his own good and Peter didn’t know how to disagree. Arguably it may be a good thing to know in the future, but he really didn’t want to do it.

Tony’s arm wrapped around the teen’s shoulder, leading him to the lab so Bruce could test him. Peter leaned into the touch, weary feet following, wishing he could just outright say no. His body struggled not to tremble and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Peter wasn’t even sure how he was breathing. But he could never tell Tony no, in fear of disappointing the man and he never wanted to do that again. The thought alone often brought tears to his eyes, luckily they didn’t notice when he carefully wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Once they reached the lab Peter was ushered onto the table, “Why don’t we just start with the eyes?” Bruce asks, and Peter hated how he could only nod in response. Peter didn’t trust his voice, didn’t want to seem weak if it croaked in front of the two men.

Bruce nodded, doing the standard test, cover one eye and say the letter and then with the next. They blew some air in his eyes to dry them out a little as they continued to test the boy until finally, it came to dilating the organs. Peter’s head had begun spinning not long into their test, his hearing crackling and bubbling and the air around him began to brush his skin in the wrong way.

They didn’t know how the dilating drops would affect the boy, it could be blurrier for him than it would be for a normal person, but that was what they were there to find out. Bruce carefully tipped the boy’s head back, using a dropper to drip the solution into his eyes. Peter blinked rapidly once it was done, wiping off the drops and tears that had fallen onto his cheeks.

Tony gave him a pat on the back, not knowing Peter had cried and pulled out his tablet. It’d take around thirty minutes maybe less for his eyes to fully dilate. Peter shut his eyes, not wanting them to open. He could already feel the light on his eyelids making him quiver.

“I think the point of this is to open your eyes buddy,” Tony encouraged, and Peter opened his eyes only to close them again.

“Bright,” The teen uttered, and FRIDAY dimmed the lights and Peter opened them again and was instantly taken back when he was met with the feeling of vertigo. The world around him was distorted into shapes he couldn’t make out at all. All color was bleached in a way and Peter could feel his gut churning and gagged.

Bruce pulled out a garbage and Tony rushed to help lean Peter over so his vomit got into the can and not on himself. Peter threw up, nearly choking when a sob came out. Tony rubbed his back, while Bruce rushed to grab a roll of cotton before wrapping it around the boy’s eyes. Tony reached out behind him to grab a tissue, cleaning up the boy’s mouth once he was done retching.

“Hey, it’s okay buddy, it’s okay,” Tony assured, the heel of his palm applying a little more pressure along the boy’s spine. The inventors fingers coming up to move the hair stuck behind the cotton, before gently running a hand through the hair in hopes of comforting him.

Peter whimpered, dropping his head into his hands still under the impression that the room was whirling and why his feet were stuck still as he was forced to endure the carousel. Tony wrapped his arm around the boy, sitting on the table and sliding Peter into his lap as Peter began choking on sobs again. Tony secured Peter’s head into his neck, asking Bruce to fetch the boy some water as he grounded the boy.

Peter cried, his head aching and chest clenching in his panic.

“I know, I know,” Tony sympathized, berating himself for making Peter do this. Why did he not ask Peter first? Why did he put him through this pain?

He honestly didn’t know, the thought of helping Peter in the future had been the goal and if he’d known in doing so he’d have hurt Peter now, he would have at least asked. Now that the billionaire thought about it, Peter would never say no and he hadn’t today either.

Peter could only shutter through the man’s thoughts, managing to quell his elevated senses by focusing on his mentor. His ears focused on the elder heroes heart, hearing as the man worried while his nose took in the scent of the man’s cologne that he basked in. Tony waited a long while before he spoke, “You think you can move buddy?” Peter’s sobs had died down and he nodded, preparing to slip from the man’s lap but Tony simply lifted him. Tony was momentarily surprised when he found out how light the boy was but quickly realized Peter’s powers made it this way.

A whine escaped Peter’s lips at the sudden movement, his head screaming and a choked gasp quickly escaped him. Tony stilled, letting Peter adjust and calm before gently padding toward the door only for it to open with Bruce holding a chilled water bottle.

Tony simply motioned for the man to follow as he headed to Peter’s room, gently laying him down on his bed and trying to cover him with a blanket. Yet Peter’s wrapped his arms around his mentor’s shoulders, not wanting to let go. The billionaire pressed his knees onto the bed, Bruce reaching out and adjusting the pillows for Tony to lean on while he held Peter. Tony took the water bottle from the other man while Bruce gave an apology before he left the two alone.

The philanthropist held the boy close and asked what he’d been wondering this whole time, “Why didn’t you say you didn’t want to do this?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” The boy whispered in shame. Tony shook his head into the boy’s hair, he didn’t want that. He remembered feeling that way around his own father and hated that Peter looked at him the same way.

“You don’t and I promise you, kid, you never will,” Tony sighs, leaning his head against the boy’s own.

“I’m sorry,” Tony added as an afterthought, grateful Peter hadn’t asked why because he didn’t think he could answer. The inventor opened the water bottle, sliding it into the boy’s hand and letting the vigilante drink. Peter sniffled softly and handed it back, while Tony placed the bottle on the bedside table before wondering just what to do. Peter gently removed himself from his mentor’s embrace, embarrassed, and turned away before hiding beneath his covers.

Tony took this as his signal to leave and removed himself with one last thing to say.

“Tell FRIDAY if you need anything,”

\----

When Peter woke, he quickly found opening his eyes was the wrong idea. A pang ripped through his head and he could do nothing more than breathe. Peter mentally counted his breaths...one two three....four five six…

He wondered if he was breathing wrong, wasn’t he supposed to be doing it in intervals? He really didn’t know, but ignored it and slid his feet over the side of the bed. The vigilante stood, his arms in front of him as he traced the wall with his hand until he made it to the door. Peter mentally cursed when the door hit his toes before he adjusted. The young hero carefully found his way into the hall, his senses mapping out the layout the best he could as he found his way to the common room.

One heartbeat lit up what he was sure was the common room, “Peter?” Clint’s voice called out confused. The assassin had decided to spend the week at the compound and had only recently got accustomed to having a kid on the team. As a father he had been worried to have something as precious as a child around, especially so when he’d fully met the kid. Clint had seen many people in his days, but none had screamed innocence like the boy before him.

“Hawkeye?” Peter quizzed, he liked the man but he wasn’t around enough for him to truly get to know him.

“I hear your eyes are a little shot,” The Archer spoke up sensing the boy’s nervousness before offering, “Wanna know a secret?” Intrigued Peter nodded, the Archer moving forward and grabbing the boy’s arm and leading him to the garage.

“Can’t tell you here, why don’t we go for a drive?” Clint encouraged, not giving Peter time to fully answer before dragging him to the garage and getting him in the front seat. The little spider fumbled to put a seatbelt on. Clint looked over, noticing the struggle before leaning over and stilling the boy’s fumbling hands and buckling him in.

“And just so you know, you can call me Clint. Maybe Uncle Clint just because I feel like Tony would throw a fit,”

A chuffed laugh escaped Peter at that until his brow furrowed, “Why would he throw a fit?”

“You really don’t know do you?” Clint looked over surprised, turning the wheel as he sped off. Peter shook his head no before his hand shot up and hold the handle. Moving so quickly and being jostled by turns without being able to see was throwing him off.

“He may not say it out loud, but you’re his kid. You calling me Uncle before calling him dad would throw him off. Maybe then he’d even step up and be more of affectionate,”  Clint explained.

“Okay Uncle Clint,” Peter blushed, realizing he wouldn’t be able to see Tony’s face when he called Clint that in front of him. He hoped maybe it would get a reaction out of Tony, yesterday his comfort had been the closest they’d been. They’d never even had a real hug.

Clint smirked at that, “I know what it’s like to want attention from your dad, Tony does too but his problem is that he let’s that get in the way of...well parenting you in a way. Me, well when I became a father I promised I’d raise them better than I was raised before my brother and I ran away,”

Even though Peter couldn’t see the man, he aimed his head towards him.

“Was that the secret?” Peter whispered. Clint shook head no before quickly realizing Peter couldn’t see.

“No, but I’d prefer you didn’t say anything to anyone about it,”

“I won’t,” Peter promised, flinching when some random car honked to no one in particular.

“Don’t worry kid, you’re safe with me,” Clint reassured, grinning when Peter let go of the handle and gently placed his hands in his lap. Clint removed a hand from the wheel, gently gripping the boy’s hand knowing the road they were entering wasn’t a real paved road and was bumpy.

Peter was grateful for the comfort as the car lightly wobbled as they drove until finally, they pulled up to their destination. It was a crippled abandoned ranch that he and Nat visited to blow off some steam and shoot.

“We’re here,” Clint let the kid know, unbuckling them both and moving quickly around the car to help Peter out. Steading him by the shoulders in a steady gesture meaning stay, Peter waited albeit a little anxiously as Clint popped open the trunk and pulled his quiver and bow out.

Peter turned his head around the area as if he was able to see his surroundings, there wasn’t even any wind for him to follow and the cotton was thick enough that no light even reached his eyelids. Clint meandered over, carefully gripping Peter’s shoulder as they walked over to a red spray-painted x on the ground. Around seventy feet away, the length of a bowling lane was a target. Fairly easy for Clint, but he normally backed further up but he wasn’t shooting today. Peter was.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what my secret is,” Clint hummed, gently positioning Peter into a stance. Timidly Peter nodded and Clint smiled before he admitted, “I’m deaf and only Natasha and you know, so I know right now you’re scared because you can’t see but just know you’ll recover. You’re the bravest kid I know, but right now you’re not alone,”

“Thank you,” Peter whispered, feeling his dry eyes lightly tear up.

“Anytime,” Clint returned gently easing the bow into Peter’s arms. Peter’s face contorted in confusion before holding the heavy item.

“I heard your bow is like 200 pounds,” Peter whispered, only for the archer to laugh.

“Try 250, and it’s a collapsible recurve bow, my personal favorite,” Clint bragged.

“You’re awesome,”

“I know,” Clint returned, helping set the arrow. Pressing Peter’s back to his front, and adjusting his arms.

“Take a breath, I know you can’t see but I’m here to aim for you. So pull, and,” Clint drawled, “Shoot,”

Peter and he let go all at once, the arrow flying into the target, not exactly the middle but it was still extremely close. Clint took photos of Peter’s progress, so when his eyes cleared up he could bask in his success. They shot for hours until Peter’s stomach grumbled, “I guess we should get you some food,”

“Does that mean we have to go somewhere?”

“I know a place, quiet, we’ll get a table away from everyone and I’ll be right beside you the whole time. Great food,” Clint informed, waiting for Peter to say yes or no.

“I am hungry,” Peter murmured before smiling and nodding. Clint smiled at that and they drove off for dinner.

\---

Tony and the others were waiting in the living room anxiously, FRIDAY didn’t tell them where either had gone or that they were with each other due to Clint saying something about a secret so she simply left it out.

“He can’t even see, what if he’s hurt somewhere?” Tony growled, pacing the floor.

“Clint must have gone out to look for him,” Steve wondered until the elevator dinged. Peter was laughing as was Clint, but Peter was thrown over the archer's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Uncle Clint!” Peter laughed out hysterically, Clint laughed, in turn, plopping the kid on the couch and facing the others who were looking at him curiously.

“What’s got all you guys worried?” Clint asked, keeping a straight face as he noticed how Tony’s face was completely blank as he stared at the slowly calming boy on the couch.

“You took Peter out and didn’t tell anyone,” Sam deadpanned.

“We had a fun day, you know I have to be friends with spiders. My best friend spider,” He gestured to Nat who quirked her head to the side in agreement, “And my newly found Spider-nephew,” Clint continued, a smirk lighting his face at Tony’s twitch.

“Well he’s hurt Clint, we were scared,” Steve insisted. Vision nodded in agreement.

"To be fair it was you guys who did this,” Peter had long since gone quiet, hiding his head at the comment.

Tony huffed walking over and picking the kid up off the couch, taken off guard Peter instantly held back, “Next time, for my own sake, tell us if you’re taking him somewhere. I almost had a heart attack,” Tony growled, retreating and earning sad glances from the rest of the team who all turned to look at the archer.

“It worked,” Clint hummed once the two left the room earning confused glances, “I didn’t know FRIDAY wouldn’t say we were going, sorry for worrying you guys but the kid was upset so I had to help. And well getting the kid to call me Uncle did get a reaction out of Tony,”

“So you got closer to the kid to help him feel better, and spur Tony to be a bit more affectionate?” Nat questioned and Clint happily nodded.

“They need each other, they really do,”

The team agreed.

\---

Tony carefully placed the spider back on the bed. Tucking him in, “Did you need anything?”

“No thanks dad I’m fine,” Peter replied, blushing as he heard Tony’s intake in breath. Tony pulled him in for a warm hug, using the heel of his palm to rub the boy’s back.

“Maybe in the morning, we’ll be able to take these off,” Tony whispered, running a hand over the side of the gauze.

“Hopefully,” Peter yawned, slipping further into the sheets. 

“Love you dad,” Peter chanced, hiding beneath the covers as not to let Tony see his embarrassment.

“I love you too kid, and do me a favor and don’t call Clint Uncle,” Tony murmured.

“You get to be my dad though,” Peter whispered, with a long breath Tony nodded.

“I guess that’s true, I’ll see you in the morning kiddo,” Tony concluded, brushing a hand through his bangs before getting up to leave.

“I’ll be seeing you too,”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BRUH THE BOW FACT ABOUT CLINT IS TRUE LIKE GOD DAMN HE SO STRONG I LOVE HIM. 
> 
> tumblr: Collectanea1122


End file.
